


Airlocked

by acrylic_gold



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fear, Klance if you squint, Langst, Multi, airlock, lance is in the airlock again, poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylic_gold/pseuds/acrylic_gold
Summary: Prompt: As a prank, someone locks Lance in the airlock and he just can’t stop freaking out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so i came across this blog on tumblr: https://promptsforvoltron.tumblr.com and the urge to write some langst was too strong
> 
> please have mercy this is my first time properly writing angst
> 
> all kudos/comments/etc. greatly appreciated! 
> 
> enjoy x

The moment he heard the door whoosh shut and lock with a _click_ , Lance froze.

 

His body went rigid, feet stuck to the ground and he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, where he felt a nauseating wave of fear crash over him. His breathing became more laboured and he felt himself sway, he was getting dizzy. He wanted to run. Lance spun his head around, a desperate look in his eyes as he shot for the door and started pounding mercilessly at it, hoping by some miracle that it would hiss open.

 

“Hey! Let me out! Please, please, don’t leave me in here!” Lance was screaming as he beat his fists against the door, tears swollen with anxiety threatening to spill onto his cheeks. “No…” Lance shook his head and stepped back from the door, as he walked backwards he tried to find a way to see if there was a weak point, something he could hit, anything to escape. He felt his body go ice cold when his back hit the back door of the airlock, the door that almost sent him hurtling into a black abyss which he would never escape - _or survive in_.

 

Tears were streaming fast now, and his vision was starting to blur. Lance moved forward so quickly that he stumbled over and grazed his chin on the cold metal ground beneath him, clashing his teeth in his mouth and biting his tongue. Wincing, he gave himself no time to asses any damage on his face and clambered as far away from the door as he could, huddled like a frightened animal, crying and in pain. Lance only had to peek at the door at the other end of the small space to feel his breathing stop. The memory of an angry glare of the red light and the blaring of the alarm signalling the door opening was coming like a tsunami and Lance was helpless but to allow himself to be engulfed in the panic and thoughts and ensued afterwards. 

 

Like surfacing from deep water, Lance was suddenly breathing again - gasping for air - and screaming and crying and facing the entrance door on his knees pounding at the door desperately again. His hands were beginning to go red from the force he was hitting the door, and his throat becoming raw from desperate cries. The waves of fear kept going over him, overwhelming, again and again and again. The trembling boy was met with a deadly silence.

 

 

————————————————————

 

 

“Okay, so I think we can agree that we’ve had enough pranks for one day.” Shiro said in a lighthearted tone, glancing round at the green and yellow paladins, the princess and her advisor at the dining table. He wiped a remaining blob of green food slime from his white locks of hair, an amused expression on his face.

 

“Alright, alright. But they were pretty cool you have to admit,” Pidge chuckled, looking at the other amused faces round the table as they had all been victim to at at least one prank or another.

 

“Yes, I have to say Pidge that was all rather fun,” Allura gave a kind smile to the smallest paladin sitting across from her, “but I’m afraid we must now get back to business.”

“The princess is right,” Shiro stated, tone more serious now, “once everyone gets cleaned up we will reassemble back in here for a meeting.”

 

“Speaking of all of us meeting, where are the red and blue paladins?” Coran piped up, looking around the room in curiosity making sure that he didn’t miss the two if they happened to be sitting there. Just at that moment, the dining room door opened and Keith stepped in, looking clean and refreshed, hair looking slightly fluffier than usual - he must have just come out a shower.

 

“Keith? How’d you get ready so quickly? Didn’t you fall for one of Pidge’s pranks?” Keith looked over to Shiro who had the remnants of green food slime in his fringe. He then let his gaze wander over the rest of the occupants at the table who seemed to be in some sort of mess. 

 

“Hm? No, I guess not. I was taking a shower, but I trained a bit before that.”

 

“Well, that explains where Keith was,” Hunk spoke out, “but where’s Lance?”

 

“He must be on his way back by now, right? We only had about 5 traps installed on this floor. A couple on the bottom and that was it.” Pidge replied, still typing on her laptop.

 

“But, all the ones on this floor have been activated, so he must be at the bottom of the ship then,” Hunk sounded a little worried for his friend, but knowing the pranks were harmless made him a little more at ease. However, on the other side of the room, the red paladin froze and his fists clenched.

 

“Did you just say the bottom of the ship?” Keith’s voice was almost a whisper, but was heard clearly by everyone in the room.

 

“Yes?” Hunk looked at Keith, the ease he was feeling was slowly ebbing away from him.

 

“Keith, is there something wrong?” Shiro asked, approaching the black-haired paladin and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Pidge.” Keith’s tone made everyone in the room flinch, and Pidge looked up at Keith, trying not to convey the growing nerves inside her. “Where was that last trap?”

 

“Well,” Pidge began, “there was two: once in a spare room full of extra parts -”

 

“Which is where I found myself!” Coran chimed in.”

 

“-and the-” Keith’s fists were clenched even tighter and he held his breath, hoping and hoping she didn’t say the word that was in his mind. She only had to speak out the first syllable of the word and he shot out of the room, faster than a bullet, fire in his eyes.

 

“- airlock.”

 

Everyone stared at the spot that Keith had occupied only a few seconds ago. It was silent for only another few seconds before Hunk leapt out of his seat and let out a wail of horror.

 

“Lance was trapped in an airlock when the Castle got possessed! Oh no, he’s trapped and he can’t get out - we need to get him, we need to go get him out of there, follow Keith and-” Hunk’s panicked stare turned into a look of annoyance that had rarely been worn by the yellow paladin, and his eyes focused on Pidge’s now evidently guilty and fearful eyes. “Pidge, open the doors! Get Lance out of there!” Pidge’s hands were beginning to tremble as she tried desperately to override whatever code she could to open the doors.

 

“T-they won’t budge,” Pidge cried, “I set it so it would go on lockdown for fifteen minutes. I can reduce the time to five.” Pidge was typing furiously now, “It looks like the door went in lockdown two minutes ago, so I can reduce the total time to five minutes - four maybe.”

 

As Pidge was typing and overwriting code as fast as she could, Shiro and Hunk shot out of the dining room to follow Keith to the bottom of the ship.

 

——————————————————————-

 

Lance was huddled on the floor in the corner at the entrance door, trying to breath in and out as steadily as he could, tears still rapidly falling and his whole body shaking. Letting out a weak and rasp ‘help me, help me’ whilst letting out more choked sobs. He had his head laid against the cool metal floor hoping that the familiar hum of the castle ship’s engines would be enough to calm him down, but all he could hear was the alarm blaring in his mind as the vacuum of space threatened to drag him away from everything he cared for forever.

 

Lance’s head shot up as he heard the sounds of rapid footsteps in the hallway, confirming that he wasn’t just hearing things, he attempted to stand up as quickly as he could, but stumbled on legs too shaky to stand. He sat himself up and started to pound on the doors again, screaming for help. What he didn’t expect, however, was a frantic sounding Keith who, when hearing Lance in his terrified state, sprinted over to the door and yelling that he was going to get him out of there. Lance turned his gaze upwards to see Keith staring down at him, eyes wide and yelling his name, hands pounding on the door on the other side. The red paladin then let out a frustrated snarl and tried to kick the door, punch the door, _anything_ to get it open. He then took out his bayard and started to hack at the door, hoping that would do something to open it, but to no avail. The door remained unscratched and did not budge.

 

Lance was shaking still, tears not letting up, tides of fear pulling him in deeper and deeper, but he kept his eyes on Keith, watching as the red paladin fought furiously against the door, trying whatever he could to get Lance out of there. _Oh yeah_ , Lance thought to himself, _he got me out before…he rescued me_. Lance stared up in awe as Keith let out an angry yell and tried to push button after button to get the door moving. Finally, a hissing sound could be heard and the door whooshed open.

 

Keith immediately rushed over to Lance, who was still huddled on the floor. Taking his arm and placing a supporting hand on his back, Keith got Lance to attempt standing up. Lance’s legs soon buckled under him and so the red paladin had to carry the blue paladin out of the airlock. Just as Keith stepped across the threshold of the airlock entrance, Shiro and Hunk’s rapid steps could be heard. An audible gasp could be heard from the yellow paladin as he and Shiro rushed towards the blue and red paladin. Seeing the shorter boy struggle to hold Lance on his own, Hunk supported Lance’s weight on the other side and the two carefully tried again to get Lance to stand on his two legs, both using themselves as a weight to support him.

 

“Lance, are you okay?” Hunk cried, worry very evident in his voice. He looked at his best friend, whose eyes had dimmed and he was shaking terribly, barely being able to hold his own weight. His cheeks were stained fresh with tears, yet there was no tears falling from his red stained, puffy eyes. His hair was strewn everywhere, as if he was about to pull it out from the stress of being trapped in the airlock. His face was pale and he only glanced between Keith, Hunk and Shiro before his once sparkling eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp in his two friends’ arms.

 

All Lance could hear was the muffled yells of his friends and other footsteps like he was underwater, going deeper and deeper. All he saw from his fuzzy stare was the panicked look of his friend’s faces as he fell to the ground, all he could feel was the warmth of hands holding onto him before his legs hit the cold floor, all before his world drowned in a world of black.


End file.
